At the Mention of Your Name
by ToriKURO
Summary: I wrote the start to this a pretty long time ago and im now finally turning it in to some thing substantial. Its ThiefShipping... even if it don't seem that way to start off with. ...Oh and if you do'nt like Psychoshipping this aint you thing, there's quite alot of that too.


(AN: It is a ThiefShipping story I swear! It's just that Marik has not properly turned up yet! So we have a bit of PsychoShipping to start with. Don't like? Then don't bother.)

Bakura was taking his normal walk to work, along the winding country lanes. Every day wishing Ryou could have found him a job closer to home.

It was a nice morning though, the cool spring breeze ran through Bakura's hair, it was calming. The birds singing in the trees made it almost perfect.

"I hope the day stays like this." the whitette mumbled to himself.

His eyes then met with the picturesque church he walked by every day. It amused Bakura how old and dilapidated the thing was but foolish humans would still go in every Sunday to worship without fail.

But today was a Monday so why was the church a bustle of activity? Suddenly a huge grin appeared on the former thief's face. "A funeral, how fitting for a morning like this one."

As he grew closer he could hear the voices of the people outside. "Who will take over his place do you think? I'm not sure anyone will want to." a woman voiced to her male companion at the gate to the church grounds.

"I don't say anyone will either. Shame though the old bloke did a lot for this village. I guess having a town mayor is out of fashion now though." the man replied lighting up a cigarette.

"Splendid, so it was the musty old mayor was it?" Bakura strained to hold back his laughter.

"Good Morning." Bakura turned to see who greeted him to find an old man walking his jackrussle.

He would normally ignore people that acted friendly towards him like this but today he didn't. "Oh it most definitely is indeed." He replied with a smirk before turning the corner to his work.

Once Bakura had made his way up the long drive way he entered the side door that lead to the staff room.

"Morning Bakura." A girl with a long black ponytail spoke up from the sofa.

"Isn't it a bit early to be on a break Alice? Don't you have cleaning to do or something?" The boy spat in return.

"Ahaha, no I was on the 12-8 shift I'm just waiting for my cab home." she smiled. The Whitettes indifference to her never seemed to faze her.

"Thank Ra!" Bakura hissed grabing his uniform and disappearing in to the changing room.

Once he was dressed he tied back his wild hair and put on his hat and apron. He looked his self up and down in the mirror."Bloody chefs whites make me look like a sheet! Oh well better get to work."

-  
That was right, Bakura was a chef. Ryou spent hours one day pondering what sort of job he could find for Bakura, he could not stand having him be a jobless bum any longer. Then it hit him the skills Bakura did have, with a few minor wording tweaks worked perfectly for a chef!

Bakura had "excellent knife skills" he was "comfortable with working odd hours" and he even had "knowledge of foods from many different cultures". That was that. Ryou had written out applications to all the restaurants and hotels he could think of and soon Bakura was in a full time job.

Entering the kitchen Bakura was met by the other commi chef called Joe. "Hey Bakura! It's just me you and Elmo this morning, but Chef put up jobs for us." The boy grinned pointing at the big White bored on the wall.

Under Bakura's name was 3 tasks: 1) Make fruit salad.  
2) Make Afternoon tea for 10  
3) Make sure Joe don't kill himself we are running low on blue plasters!

"Foolish old man! I an here for 4 bloody hours and all he give me to do is this!" None of his tasks for the day even involved cooking.

Walking straight past Joe who was still talking to him about something trivial Bakura went to find Elmo. "Elmo? Need any help? I only have 2jobs today."

A short Asian man looked up from his cooker to Bakura and smiled before shaking his head.

"Curses! Never mind." Bakura and Elmo's conversations never went in to any more detail than that. To be truthful they both found it hard to understand the others accents, so they opted for speaking as little a possible to each other. This arrangement suited Bakura just fine.

"Bakura!" Joe shouted down the kitchen. "How do I turn the radio on?"

Bakura silently walked over to the radio flicked the switch on the wall and glared at the imbecile he had to waist countless hours with every day.

"If you are done with your stupid questions im going to get started on this fruit salad." he growled.

What an easy task. Bakura had made up a whole batch of fresh fruit salad in less than 10 minutes. His knife skills never let him down.

He swiftly moved on to his next task, afternoon tea. This was something Bakura could never get wrong. He made sandwiches with several different fillings, scones with clotted cream and strawberry jam and then set then out on towered plates with a selection of different cakes and biscuits. Easy as breathing.

And that was him done for the day, minus the fact he still had slightly over 3hours left to kill. Speaking of killing, Joe was going to injure himself at any moment. Bakura could always tell, the sound of Joe's knife on the chopping board would grow louder and unpredictable.

So Bakura just made himself a cup of tea and leaned against a nearby wall, just watching and waiting. He was not going to stop him, as sad as it was watching this fool cut himself was the most entertainment there was in Bakura's working day.

"Ouch fuck!" was met with the sound oh Joe's knife clattering to the table.

"Skilfully done." Bakura chuckled watching the brainless boy run off to go fill in another accident and injury form.

"I guess I should do some pot wash..." by the looks of it Geoff the kitchen porter was not in today either and the dishes were starting to pile quite high.

So Bakura began to was all the dishes, something he would never be caught doing at home. It did not take him too long to have all of the pots cleaned dried and put away in there right places.

Glancing up at the clock he sighed. "Only half way through this bloody shift. Oh bugger it!" he was not going to waste any more of his time here.

After getting changed and walking in to the staff room he met the eyes of 3 girls, Bakura just referred to these 3 as the Polish waiting staff.

They always began speaking to each other in Polish whenever Bakura was around. It irritated him to know end. Walking past then he glared and just before leaving he he spoke up.

"Lady's, if you insist on talking about me I would appreciate it if you did not do it so damn obviously. But if you are incapable of that would you please have the curtsy to say it in bloody English!" with that he slammed to door and left for home.

"I'm home." Bakura said to no one in particular.

"You are home early." Ryou greeted.

"What are you still doing here? Don't you have college today?" he questioned his former host come house mate.

"Well yes I do but not till 1 today. I'm meeting up with Marik at half 12 and we are going together." Ryou explained with a smile.

"oh is that so?" Bakura's ora changed at the mention of the flamboyant Egyptian.

"Bakura?" the smaller Brit' noticed this. In fact it was becoming a common occurrence.

"In that case I will spend the day with Mariku." Bakura grumbled as he threw himself down on the sofa.

Propping himself on the arm Ryou Sighed. "Will you..." he paused. How was he going to word this? "..be coming home?"

"What are you implying Ryou!" Bakura hissed. But he knew Ryou's thoughts did stand true.

"I have work in the morning don't I. What do you think?" Bakura got up from his seat and stormed up stairs.

Ryou frowned. That did not give him any answers, but he was used to it.

Bakura threw himself on to his bed. "Why did he have to say that... Why did he have to mention him!" he mumbled in to his pillow.

He hated his human emotions they pissed him off. They made him feel weak.

"Oh bugger it!" he growled rolling over and pulling out his phone from his pocket. He was going to text Mariku.

"Hey. Finished early, any plans for today?" and that was it. Nothing more nothing less.

The reply he received shortly after. "You just can't keep yourself away from me lately can you Florence? ;P. I will be waiting for you."

Bakura sighed, it was true he had spent nearly all his free time with him the past week or so. But why not? It was the best company he was able to have.

-

Later Ryou called up to Bakura. "I'm leaving now!" He was not expecting a reply seeing Bakura's mood.

Once Bakura heard the door close signalling the smaller boy had left he sat himself up, eyes turning dark. "So I'm going to go... Go to him again." his voice broken and emotionless.

Throwing on his trench coat, he left locking the door and posting his keys back through the letter box. After all he did not have any intention of coming home. Not today.

He prowled the streets towards Mariku's flat. Starring only at the ground. People stepping to the side moving away from the dark young man.

Then the out of nowhere rain began to fall. With that Bakura stopped walking. "so much for the weather staying nice." he whispered to himself, looking up in to the torrents of water.

By the time he finally reached the flat he was soaked through. His normal fluffy hair was now flat and lifeless. His trench coat dripping from its hems.

He let himself in, like he always did. The sound of Bakura's boots hitting the hard wood floor announced to Mariku his entertainment had arrived.

"My look at you. Your look like a drowned cat. Pretty pathetic, but we can fix that now can't we?" Mariku's words rolled of his tongue effortlessly as he strode over to the whitette.

But his words fell on deft ears.

"Let's get this coat off shall we pet?" the more he spoke the bigger his smirk grew. "Now go sit on the sofa. I will fetch a towel you're that beautiful hair of yours." if it was spoken by anyone else his words might have been kind. However the venom in the spiked haired Egyptians voice rang clear.

Bakura followed his instructions without protest, just sitting himself on the sofa eyes still firmly glued to the floor.

Are you really going to do this again? You're a fool! He thought to himself over and over.

Mariku did not take his time finding a towel and had quickly come back.

Starting to dry the Brits hair he spoke again. "You have totally fallen for me haven't you my little kitten?" Mariku smirked. "You never used to let me be this close to you..." he said running a hand over Bakura's face before taking his lips in a lustful kiss.

Bakura shivered under the touch and closed his eyes. The feel of his hands, the feel of his tongue. He must feel the same the one he truly loved.

A tear escaped Bakura's eye, he tried but could not hold it back. He hated this side of him the weak side, the vulnerable side, the in love side.

Feeling the cold wet tear fall on to his hand Mariku broke their kiss and began to chuckle. "Oh you're a perfect little human now aren't you?" But the face his eye were observing showed no emotions what's so ever. Then the tanned man's smirk grew before pinning down the Brit. "A beautiful porcelain doll, let's see if we can break you!"

(AN: Seriously Marik will be in the next chapter, It's his and Ryou's chapter. If i can get this right it should be a 4 chapter fic.

The chef part? Oh yeah that was actually written when I was at work (when i was still a chef) and had a day just like that, even down to the walking to work bit XD So I was sat in the staff room with the 3 girls witting that till i decided to bugger off home XD.

What are you thinking? Is it shit? Should i give up or carry on?)


End file.
